Tricky Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Both had fallen in love and were dropped out of it hard. Finding each other though was just as tricky as making the moon and sun stay high up in the sky at the same time. Warning - Sexual Themes


At noon she received a letter with merely her name scribbled across the white envelope in an immaculate cursive script. No return address or name was left on the thin piece of white paper folded inside, save for the words on the page. It read that she was to wait in front of the ice cream shop just around dusk, to face the store and no other direction. There she'd be blindfolded and taken to the place where she'd be having a romantic evening with the sender of course. The only clue on the paper had been a set of two small stamps after the directions which were in the shape of a paopu fruit.

Instantly she her mind had gone to the thought of her past lover and his shining eyes of determined blue. As she had held the letter in her hands she felt warmth spread over her cheeks, remembering all from his finely chiseled body to the short brown tresses. It made her more than excited and at that moment she had begun getting ready for the evening; no doubt in her mind that it was a man she knows.

For that reason alone she finds herself standing before the small ice cream shop on the corner of the street in Radiant Gardens. The warmth of the summer air wraps around her as she waits for the sender, who she believes more than anything is the man she knows all to well, to show up and whisk her away. A gentle breeze ghosts over her exposed skin as she stands just on the edge of the sidewalk where it meets the pavement of the store with small black iron rod tables and chairs placed precisely around the front entrance. She does just as the letter read; facing the store she keeps her eyes on only that, waiting for him to show up just as dusk is about to begin peeking it's head out into the sky. Thick blue lashes fall down against her face as she blinks slowly, a small gust of warm air sending her short blue locks knocking gently against her face. Her rose pink lips remain lifting into a small smile as she stands ever so patiently with her white sleeveless dress, rimmed in blue lace, swaying about halfway to her knees. Two thin straps is all that keeps the dress on her shoulders with the slightest bit of flesh showing from the top of the bodice of the dress.

She doesn't mind any of it though as she rocks back onto her heels, flat white shoes matching perfectly with her dress. The wait seems to drag on inside her mind, however, and she bats it away out of the anxiety of possibly seeing him again and possibly not. But she knows he's not that cruel as to leave her standing here all night and with that thought the smile returns to her glossy lips. The happy feelings immediately sink to the pit of her stomach in the form of a rock of doubt. The hair on the back of her neck stands on end as goose bumps run down her arms that then wrap themselves around herself.

Darkness is all she sees as she's forced to close her eyes as a strip of fabric falls over them. At first her instincts try to kick in, to spin around and deck the person trying to abduct her, but the words on the letter slowly fall back into the forefront of her mind. She patiently waits for ribbon to be tied in a small knot behind her head, the feel of it among her hair annoying her in a small degree. Letting her arms fall back to her sides she lets a much larger hand clasp around her own; rough fingers brushing and twining with her smooth ones. The feel comforts her as she tries to decode the thoughts running through his head; if only to know what he plans for them to do and where he plans to take her. But simply knowing that she gets to be near him again sends comforting warmth through her body to destroy the doubtful shivers. As he leads her to a small vehicle and makes sure that she's buckled inside, he caresses the side of her face. Letting his fingers fall slowly through her parted hair of blue he finally shuts the door to walk around to the other side, slipping into the seat to take her to the next stage of his plan for the night.

Not in the least bit frightened or alarmed she sits in a patient stupor for the ride to stop at their destination. In her mind she runs through many different scenarios that he could possibly have planned out for their evening together. Never any of them does she doubt the identity of the sender of the letter, the man taking her wherever he currently wishes. Yet, in the back of her mind she can tell that something just isn't quite right, that something is missing from this thousand piece puzzle. Her fingers twist around one another on her lap, swallowing hard at the fact that despite all the joy coursing through her she's still so unsure. She loved the man she believes is taking her away for so long, those raw feelings coming back up and replacing the ones she had begun to feel for another recently.

All of her thoughts come to an immediate halt as the movement of the car ceases. The vehicle shudders slightly as the driver's door is opened and shut, the man's frame stretching out of the seat to come around to her door. Like a gentleman he opens it and extends her hand after she blindly undoes the seatbelt. Just like a prince coming to whisk her away he shuts the car door and swoops her up into his arms without missing a beat, holding her against his chest as he begins walking. The sturdy strides echo throughout her being as she inhales his musky, mysterious scent...something about it reminding her of something nostalgic.

She keeps her hands to herself as she waits for him to open the door to what must be his home. The shuffling of keys and the slight adjustment of her in his strong arms sends her mind spiraling out of control. Knowing for sure that the one she had believed to be with her lives with his best friend in a third floor apartment she feels a stone sink into the pit of her stomach; not because she can't defend herself, but for being so stupid as to fall so easily into the trickery. Her ears perk up at the sound of the door opening and before she can move a muscle he's carried her into the house, the door shutting roughly behind them. Immediately, she sends her fist upwards and straight into a sturdy jaw.

The wish to be let go is granted as she hits the floor as he stumbles backward. Her hands reach for the blindfold to tug it away as she scrambles to her feet, knees sliding against the wooden floor. The downright fear forces her to push herself between the maroon couch and wrought-iron glass coffee table. In her hurry she pushes at the cushions as she feels a hand grab at her wrist. Not particularly caring for whatever the man has to say she spins around, grabbing the vase on the table at the same time as yanking her wrist from his. In the flurry of motions her free hand collides with his face as he makes an elegant back step over one of the cushions that had fallen to the floor. As she stands near the front door with the vase in her hand she finally has a chance to look at the man who went to all the trouble to lure her to this point.

A thin white shirt, with small buttons lining the front, decorates his broad shoulders; the jacket missing from his ensemble. Deep black pants hug his waist and fall loosely over his legs while simple tennis shoes sheath his feet. Silvery gray tresses fall about his shoulders as shorter bangs, which remain swept to the sides of his face, frame in his piercing amber eyes. An evident red mark highlights the dark skin of his cheek and a sense of guilt washes over from smacking aimlessly at him. Her pools of blue flourish with emotion as she tries to place the final puzzle pieces together; from the time she first met this emotionless, yet charming man to the present point where she's ready to hurl a heavy vase at his head. He waits for her to comprehend and remains routed to the spot, wary of the strength she holds when angered.

Her brilliant blue eyes cease to blaze with infuriated anger as she slowly realizes that this man is one she's seen before, an acquaintance at best. He had never truly held a full length conversation with her and as she looks back through her memories she realizes that it must have been do to the brunet she had been involved with. No emotion flickers over his features as he stands on the opposite side of the room, eyeing the white vase in her grasp. Her shoulders rise and fall heavily thanks to her rushed breathing. Short, blue locks stick to her forehead and cheeks with the help of a light sheen of sweat on her barely sun-kissed skin. Her eyes barely register the rest of the living room as she tries to think of her next move. She's always been told to be wary of men, especially those that aren't betrayed by their eyes. However, she lets her upraised arm slowly fall back to her side with the vase still held firmly in her hand.

"Xemnas...?"

He gives only a curt tilt of the head, barely able to be deemed as a nod. "Come here Aqua."

She pauses for the briefest of moments before taking a few steps forward towards the only things separating them; space, the coffee table, and the maroon couch. Sapphire and amber stay locked no matter what and causes the tip of her shoe to catch onto one of the cushions of the couch that was thrown off in her hurry to get away from him. Xemnas notices immediately as he takes only a few long strides to reach her just in time as the vase tumbles from her fingers and her arms flail outward. He scoops her up against his chest and whisks her away from the incident just as the vase shatters atop the thick glass table, water and flowers spewing everywhere as pieces of ceramic drop to the floor along with droplets of water.

Xemnas lowers his head to look at her as she gets her footing, his arms ceasing to be around her. But as his arms return to his sides she can't shake the feeling of loss of comfort and warmth that had been there despite his character in general. Unable to help herself Aqua bites at the corner of her bottom lip before she places her palms on his white button down shirt. She brushes her lips over his in an attempt to let him know that despite all that's happened tonight, she's not leaving any time soon.

Dark fingers brush some of the blue tresses away from her face, those fingers idling as his eyes watch as the short locks slip right through his fingers before he even has a chance to grasp at them. Aqua can see the look in his eyes for a brief moment to scan over a sense of loss, possibly over a past relationship as well. Her heart strings twinge at the thought of the stoic and highly intelligent man before her being just as hurt as she is over the leaving of loved one from their lives. She raises her hand to take his hand away from her hair, lacing their fingers together as she holds their hands between their bodies.

Xemnas backs up against the doorframe of his bedroom as loving orbs of azure stare up at him instead of scalding gold. He can feel his body tremble as Aqua molds against him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pulls her to him. The palm of his free hand finds the back of her head, pushing and guiding her to meet his lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. The tangled hands between them part as her well manicured fingers glide over the front of his shirt as he takes another step back, fully standing in the dark room. She steps out of her shoes and the soles of her feet press against the ebony tile, the chill of the floor sending shivers up her spine as she follows him inside the room. The darkness seems to drive her forward to get to him, to not lose him into the inky black of the room and to show him the bright shining light of the love caged away inside her.

She steps atop the shoes he discards off his feet, the attention to the buttons of his shirt never wavering as after a second moment she has them all undone. From waist to collarbone she runs her hands up his chest, pushing the shirt from his broad shoulders as their movement into the room is halted by the edge of the large, black iron, four post bed. At first she expects him to sit down and pull her onto his lap, but she's mistaken by the actions of another.

Trying to keep it gentle enough where she can handle it, since she's not the one he's used to being with, Xemnas takes a step to the side and lifts her onto the bed; her frame bouncing slightly as she stares over at him. He stands in front of her the second she hits the bed as his rough hands begin running up her smooth legs. She instinctively pushes her thighs closer together from under the flimsy veil of a dress as he climbs on top of her. He caresses her cheek and she can't help but lean into the touch as her own hands reach up from their still position to pull him down closer. Doing as she beckons, Xemnas leans his head down but misses her lips only to place them on the side of her neck instead.

Aqua tilts her head to the side in a way to give Xemnas more room, but the second she moves she feels a pinch to the skin on her neck. Slightly angered she tugs hard at his silver hair, making sure it hurt just as much as the pinch of his teeth nipping at her neck. The rough action only propels Xemnas to growl low in his throat as his hand runs up the side of her body; mapping out each dip of the curves of her body in his mind. His palm rests against the side of one of her breast as he moves his lips to meet with hers. Not wasting a second he gives a gentle bite at her bottom lip causing her lips to part enough for his tongue to slip past them. His tongue runs and twirls around hers with nothing but loving and dominance until she tries to slip around his, a part of her not wanting to give into his treatment, to fight against the dominance. Xemnas disperses that motion immediately as he grabs at her breast, squeezing enough to make her gasp against his mouth.

Granting her a pant of breath he pulls back, a small trail of saliva draping over her chin, which he hastily wipes away with a surprising softness. Crimson streaks over her face and down over her neck to stop only at her collarbone; blushing heavily and feeling nothing but the warmth between their lusting bodies. Aqua's eyes shoot toward the ceiling as Xemnas kisses and nibbles around the base of her throat and then along her shoulder. She stares up into the darkness as if she's drowning, knowing that she can't get away from it now that she's fallen in head first for she can't stop her body from pressing her well endowed chest against his, her heart pulsing heavily throughout every inch of her being.

A single long leg reaches up to wrap around Xemnas' waist, the need striking in the core of her as he presses his body against hers to give a final kiss to her lips. His fingers dance over her body as he sits up, towering over her, and gazes down at her as if she's his prey to have all to himself. The deep, dark lustful love swirls in his amber eyes as he grabs at the hem of her dress and begins to slide it up her feminine, yet slightly muscled, body. Showing his strength he slips an arm under her and lifts her up off the bed long enough to yank the fabric from her body and let it flutter down to the floor. Left only in lacy white lingerie, since she had expected certain things to happen tonight even if had been thought of to happen with a different man, she pouts up at him coyly as the whisper of chilled air graze over her exposed flesh.

Xemnas presses his body back down against hers as the arm still underneath her works on the clasp of her practically transparent bra. She pushes him away a little roughly, smiling seductively under the veil of darkness in the room as her thick lashes beat against her cheekbones, giving him a show as she slips the strapless garment away from body and dangles it over the bed to pile atop her disposed dress. Her fingers slip forward to tug at the rim of his pants, but he pushes her back down softly as he gives himself enough room to strip down to nothing but his bronzed skin. As he does he watches as her eyes trail from his neck all the way to the member being freed from the constricting confines of clothing.

She tilts her head to the side, licking at her lips even though they're hardly dry. Aqua inhales sharply as he leans back down over her, purposely making her legs part around him as he presses his throbbing member against her own covered heat. The thrill running through her veins forces the logic straight out the window as she reaches up to pull his face down to hers; lips and tongues meshing together in a messy gathering. Shivers run over her body as she tries to keep the need to a level of withstanding, not wanting to rush things but unable to help it. Xemnas breaks away from her forceful kiss to let his eyes lock with hers, evidently noticing the undeniable lust in her glassy blue eyes.

He feels as though he can't wait a moment longer either as he leaves a sloppy trail of kisses down the length of body; pausing at her breasts to flick his tongue over her nipples and then at the edge of her panties. Hooking his fingers into the material he slowly slides them away from her body to drop the wet fabric onto the floor as well. Before he can barely even get back into place she has her legs closing and he can swear he can see the slight shyness to the motion, not that he would dare to voice that. He grabs at her thighs and forces them apart as a needy moan slips from lips as she can feel him against her. Xemnas holds her to him as her nails find their way to clawing at his back and shoulders, her lips parting in a silent moan as her body arches up against his.

Normally she would have taken this all so much slower, but the shadows coveting them away from the world force her eyes to close as this nobody of a man grabs hard at her hips while his lips press against her skin every here and there. Not once did she think she'd be with Xemnas, much less submitting to the feelings she had buried for him when another had come along. But as she curls her own sweaty body against his she can't think of another way it could have turned out as white begins to dot her vision of black and all she can see is his amber eyes never leaving hers.


End file.
